


Drunk

by Taarbas



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Multi, Public drunkeness, X6's a lightweight pass it on, alchohal, drug mention, everyones okay, hancock will sleep anywhere and everywhere, no drugs used or taken though, they just dont show it too much, x6 and nick are together trust me, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taarbas/pseuds/Taarbas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, X6 allows himself to be dragged to The Third Rail by his loves. Between observing drunk patrons, Hancock being himself, and nearly choking on something that can only be described as battery acid, maybe he should of stayed home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

The Third Rail was loud and cramped, and smelly, X6 noted, looking around at the many drunk patrons. Magnolia was on stage, crooning out...well he frankly couldn’t hear whatever she was singing. Two drunks were in a loud argument about Mutfruit and Melons, one he wished he could forget sooner rather than later. On one of the couches perched a ghoul, her long hair swept up in thick braids. She was discussing something with another woman, this one half ghoul herself and dressed in a mostly clean suit, and seemed to be getting her way. To the right of them were another pair of ghouls, these two simply drinking quietly together. They seemed somber, and X6 found himself wondering who had passed on. And then there was the couple all but having sex in the corner. X6 pretended he couldn’t see those two. “C’mon X!” Hancock slurred to his right, attempting to clap his hand on his shoulder and missing incredibly, instead striking the wooden bar. Charlie’s eye stalk swiveled, shaking slightly when he saw the city mayor face down on the bar and giggling to himself. Nick was next to Hancock, cigarette in hand as he shook his head in disapproval and rubbed the drunk ghoul’s back. 

“You’re gonna have a hell of a hangover, John,” Nick said, sliding his hand up to gently knead the back of Hancock’s neck. That had his head popping up, black eyes wide and owlish as he stared up at Nick. 

“Nicky your eyes….they’re glowin’!” X6 stifled a snort as Nick groaned, putting his head in his hands. 

“Yes  _ Nicky _ , your eyes are positively luminescent,” He egged the ghoul on, simply because he could. And maybe because it was funny. The Detective paused in dragging a hand down his face to scowl and point at the synth.

“You! Don’t you start. Or I’ll tell Tracy about that  _ weakness  _  we found out about.” 

“What weakness?!” Hancock piped up, head snapping up from the bar again to stare between the two synths. “Sounds dirty.” Nick laughed, patting the ghoul’s shoulder as heat climbed up X6’s neck and ears. 

“No Hancock. Turns out our stoic courser’s ticklish.” That got the ghoul’s attention, and a glare from X6. Luckily for Nick, Hancock stopped nursing the unlabeled bottle. Unluckily for Nick, he began to pester the Detective about where this “spot” was. X6 just wished he’d call it literally anything but a sweet spot. 

“I leave you alone for ten minutes and you start begging Nick to talk about sex with you,” Tracy laughed, dropping onto the stool next to him and gesturing to Charlie. X6 felt more heat fill his face, spilling from his ears to cover his cheeks and nose. “What’s up?” Tracy asked, nudging him slightly as Charlie mixed something that smelled like death and radiation had a baby in front of her. 

“X’s ticklish!” Hancock half slurred, half shouted, bottle loosely clutched in his hand as he also gestured at Charlie. Behind him, Nick drew his hand across his neck several times, eyes wide and mouth pressed into a line as he subtly shook his head. Charlie seemed to understand, setting a can of purified water in front of the ghoul, who stared in drunken confusion at it. “I diddn’ order this,” He called, grabbing at the Mr. Handy. Nick calmly took his hand, explaining that no, he may not of, but he was going to drink it anyway. Tracy cocked a brow, taking a long drink from her glass before answering. 

“Really now? Where?” 

“No,” X6 groaned, putting his head in his hands. Tracy jabbed at his side, and he swatted her hand away with a glare. Not that she could see it past his sunglasses. She laughed, grabbing at his hand that he quickly tucked against his chest. Not to be deterred, she leaned in, looping an arm over his shoulders to steady herself as she kissed his cheek. Hancock whistled, about to start a tirade of drunken babbling before Nick calmly clapped a hand over his mouth, pulling the incredibly small ghoul into his lap. It seemed to calm him, as he quickly cuddled up to Nick and buried his face in the other man’s jacket. 

“Ain’t he a doll?” Nick shook his head, and Tracy laughed, loud and hard enough to make her snort. That set Hancock giggling again. X6 didn’t understand what was so funny. “You want a drink, love? You and Nick can split a glass of oil.” 

“Oh har har. Haven’t heard that one before,” Nick replied, rubbing the drunk ghoul’s back. X6 shook his head.

“I cannot drink oil, Tracy. I will get sick.” She sighed, shaking her head. 

“It was a joke. You ever had a drink before, though? I wasn’t kidding about you having one.” When he shook his head, she pursed her lips together, puzzling something over. “Wanna try one?” At his shrug, she pushed her glass to him. Part of the rim was stained black from her lipstick, and he turned it to the clean side to take a small sip. Two seconds later, sputtering and choking, X6 decided that was a horrible decision on his part. His mouth and throat burned, seared from the inside out. His eyes watered, tears spilling down his face as she pounded on his back, Nick offering the can of purified water to him. He waved them away, shaking his head as he coughed and wiped tears off his cheeks. 

“What  _ was  _ that?!” He gasped, staring at the glass as if it would bite him. Tracy brought it back to her, swirling the contents before taking a long gulp. She swallowed without incident, setting it down on the bar with a small “thunk”. 

“Well, there’s definitely some whiskey in there. And I’d guess vodka, just because it’s Goodneighbor. Otherwise I think there’s some Moonshine. Tastes like shit, but it’ll get you drunk real quick,” She shrugged. “My drink of choice used to be scotch, but it’s hard to get a hold of now.” 

“It tastes like battery acid.” She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, staring past Charlie at the bottles on the wall. 

“How about beer? Preston likes it, and he says it doesn’t burn going down. I can’t stomach the stuff, but you might like it, if you still wanna try, that is.” At his cautious nod, she signaled for Charlie to come back over, asking for something called Gwinnet Ale. The bot floated off for a few moments, returning with a pale brown bottle that he opened with his buzzsaw before pushing it to Tracy. She passed it to him, and he frowned, staring at the amber liquid inside. 

“Looks like piss, smells like piss...is it piss?” Hancock said, draping himself on the bar to watch X6’s face. His face screwed up in disgust, Nick berating Hancock for his comment. Tracy shook her head, turning her glass upside down as Charlie set a half full bottle in front of her. The liquid was clear, and burned X6’s eyes despite it being relatively nowhere near him or his face. He felt concern for Tracy, specifically for her liver. Was it even alive still? 

“Welp,” She muttered, picking up her bottle and turning to him. “Bottoms up,” She tapped the glass bottles together, upending hers and taking a few long pulls as he stared, frankly somewhat afraid. She noticed, smirking around the mouth of the bottle and winking as he hesitantly took a small drink from his. He grimaced, setting it back down. It wasn’t good per say, but it beat out her concoction by a long shot. “What’cha think?” At his shrug, she laughed, resting her chin on his shoulder for a moment to press her lips to his neck. He jumped, more heat coating his face while Nick laughed, Hancock now asleep against his chest. Tracy reeked of booze, and he could still smell it even as she pulled away. “We had an old saying before the war, beer was an acquired taste.” 

As the night went on, Tracy polished off her bottle, Charlie setting another glass in front of her filled with something yellow. Nick was at least halfway through a pack of cigarettes, currently chewing the end of an unlit one as he shifted Hancock in his lap, who was still asleep. X6, however, was having a bit of a crisis. The room was starting to spin, cold sweat breaking out on the back of his neck. Dimly, he worried he had been drugged, eyes darting around the bar. Tracy had gone silent, staring down into her glass as she drank. She seemed to be deep in thought, and he didn’t want to disturb her, but as time went on and the room didn’t slow, he began to steadily panic more. “Ma’am?” He whispered, switching into his old speech patterns without even realizing it. 

“Wha-Stop callin’ me that,” Tracy replied, her words slurring together. 

“The room, it’s spinning,” He replied, painfully aware of how his voice pretty much came out a whimper. Suddenly sobered, her eyes snapped to his face before looking down at the bottle in front of him. 

“I saw Charlie open that thing…” She muttered, clear confusion on her face that was slowly starting to edge toward fear. “Nick? You saw that bottle right? It was shut, right?” The detective nodded, looking between the pair. 

“Somethin’ wrong?” He asked, and X6 found himself shaking his head no even as Tracy nodded. 

“He said the room’s spinning.” 

“You drink too much doll?” Nick asked, cocking his head. “I thought you only had that bottle.” X6 nodded, and Tracy frowned, reaching over and grabbing it. Peering into the mouth, she frowned, gesturing for Charlie to come over. His head was starting to throb, making it hard to focus on what they were saying. They seemed to be having a mostly civil, if tense, conversation. Nick’s hand came down on his back, rubbing gently the same way he had seen the other man do to Hancock. “Relax X. No use getting all anxious over nothing,” He whispered, his hand sliding around to grip the courser’s. He nodded, even as the room pitched. 

“You only had half a bottle,” Tracy muttered, setting it in front of him and staring in confusion. “Have you never drank before?” At the shake of his head, she sighed. “God, I hope you’re just a real lightweight. We’re goin’ back to the Statehouse. Just to make sure. You got Hancock, or you want me to carry him?” Nick nodded, standing and lifting the ghoul with ease. He didn’t stir, hat knocked eschew on his head as he nuzzled into Nick. X went to stand, but found Tracy’s arm looping around his back and under his knees before he could even get on his feet. 

“This is unnecessary!” He yelped, grabbing her shoulders and recoiling. She ignored him, carrying him as if he weighed nothing and wasn’t a good three and a half inches taller than her. 

“Yes it is. I don’t need you hurting yourself. My liver’s shot, I’m barely buzzed. You’re either drunk, or drugged. I’m carrying you.” His eyes squeezed shut, burying his face in her neck as embarrassment coiled in his gut. He had imagined that at some point, he might end up injured and she might have to assist him. He had pictured her letting him lean on her shoulder, or if worse came to worse, slinging him over her shoulders. Not her picking him up like he had seen grooms do to their brides on old book covers. Thankfully, they made it to the Statehouse without incident, though the run was still spinning by the time everyone was situated in Hancock’s room. X6 hadn’t thought he was that tired, but it seemed the second he laid down, he was asleep. 

The next morning he woke and swore one of the scientists was running electric currents through his chip again. Cursing under his breath, he sat up, clutching as his head. The curtains were mostly shut, and the small sliver of light that crept in felt like a brand. Shielding his eyes, he looked for his sunglasses, snatching them off the nightstand and throwing them on. “Hangover, huh?” Tracy’s voice came from the doorway, and he looked up to see her leaning against it, hair tousled and yesterday's makeup smeared around her eyes and mouth. He would be concerned, but he had learned that was what she usually looked like in the morning. 

“I don’t know what that is,” He admitted, and she sat next to him, handing him a can of water. 

“Basically, ya drink, ya wake up, you feel sick and your head hurts.”

“I don’t feel sick,” He admitted, noting that the room was back to its usual stationary self as he took a long drink of water. “But my head is pounding.” 

“Well, that’s good. Means you weren’t drugged.” She stood, patting his shoulder. “Just mean’s you’re a giant lightweight, ya dork,” She teased, leaning down to give him a quick peck on the mouth. He could still smell the booze on her. “The rest of us are downstairs, though if your head’s killin’ ya, I’d stay up here. I’ll bring you something to eat, alright?” 

“That is unnecessary, I’ll come with you,” He stood, setting the water on the nightstand as he followed her down.

“Just like me carrying you?” He groaned, dragging a hand down his face. He was never going to live that down, was he? Judging by Tracy’s laugh, that was a no.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to update. I've suddenly pretty much gone from working part time to full time, and I'm not quite in the swing of it yet. Sorry for just kinda dropping off the face of the earth. Also, the next few bits should have X6 and Nick being more open and affectionate, instead of kind of awkwardly avoiding it (even if I'm prob the only person who ships them oops). 
> 
> (Also it was totally the back of his knee. And the fleshy bit just above the hipbone. But you didn't hear it from me.)


End file.
